List of holiday and seasonal episodes
This is a list of holidays, birthdays and other seasonal events seen in the Pretty Cure franchise. The list is roughly in calendar order, starting from February (when Pretty Cure seasons start). Not all of the episodes listed here give a lot of attention to the holiday or event they're listed under, sometimes because it's not a big holiday, sometimes because there just isn't much room in the plot. For completeness all the episodes that give some attention to a theme or event are listed here. For themes like Mother's or Father's Day there may be more episodes with that theme, but they haven't been listed here because they didn't air close to the actual date. Valentine's Day / White Day February 14 and March 14. Valentine's Day is when girls give chocolate to boys, White Day is when boys give chocolate to girls. Most Pretty Cure seasons are still busy introducing the main cast around this time (February 14 would be only episode 2 or 3), so these are rarely mentioned. *SPC06 SPC06-Kanade giving Ouji chocolate for Valentine's.png|link=SPC06|Kanade gives Ouji chocolate for Valentine's Day SPC06-Souta's White Day chocolate for Kanade.png|link=SPC06|White Day chocolate from Souta to Kanade Hanami parties are held in spring when the sakura trees blossom, usually in April. Because cherry blossoms are such a symbol of spring in Japan, you see them in many spring episodes, even outside April. *FPC09 *Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 *SPC09 *Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! *Dream Stars! SPC09-Bassdrum Falsetto Baritone flower viewing picnic.png|link=SPC09|Trio the Minor having a picnic 011-5.jpg|link=Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!|Fairies having a picnic PCDS Cures blossom viewing.png|link=Pretty Cure Dream Stars!|Cures watching cherry blossoms Mother's Day Second Sunday in May. *FwPCMH13 *FwPCSS15 *FwPCSS17 *YPC515 *FPC17 *HPC14 *SPC17 *SmPC15 *HCPC15 *GPPC17 EpFwSS15-10.png|link=FwPCSS15|Saki and her mother HPC14-Nanami hugged by Rumi with carnation.png|link=HPC14|Nanami hugged by Rumi Tomoko.gift.png|link=SmPC15|Tomoko and her children SmPC15-Miyuki hugging her mom.png|link=SmPC15|Miyuki hugging her mother Father's Day Third Sunday in June. Same as Mother's Day above. *FwPCMH18 *YPC519 *HPC19 *SmPC19 YPC519-Urara and her family invite the others.png|link=YPC519|Urara with her father, grandfather and manager HPC19-Erika Tsubomi with Erika's dad.png|link=HPC19|Erika and Tsubomi with Erika's dad SmPC19-Young Yayoi on her dad's shoulders.png|link=SmPC19|Young Yayoi on her dad's shoulders Tanabata July 7. *FwPC22 *FwPCMH21 *SmPC21 *STPC22 FwPCMH21-Tanabata tree at the Tako Cafe.png|link=FwPCMH21|A Tanabata tree at the Tako Cafe SmPC21-Nao Reika explain Tanabata.png|link=SmPC21|Nao and Reika explain Tanabata Beach Usually a summer activity. *YPC526 *FPC26 *HPC26 *SPC24 *SmPC25 *DDPC22 *HCPC24 *GPPC16 *GPPC28 *MTPC25 *KKPCALM26 *HuPC24 YPC526-Karen waterskiing.png|link=YPC526|Waterskiing SmPC25-Eating okonomiyaki & kakigoori.png|link=SmPC25|Eating okonomiyaki and kakigoori GPPC28-Towa smashes a watermelon.png|link=GPPC28|Smashing a watermelon blindfolded KKPCALM 26 Yukari with Pekorin.png|link=KKPCALM26|Relaxing in the shade Summer festival Shrine festivals can be held throughout the year, but they're most popular in the summer. *FwPC29 *FwPCMH26 *FwPCSS27 *YPC528 *YPC5GG27 *FPC27 *SPC25 *SmPC26 *DDPC28 *HCPC08 *GPPC27 *MTPC28 *HuPC25 *STPC25 FwPCMH26-Fireworks in the sky.png|link=FwPCMH26|Fireworks DDPC28-Aguri Eru scooping goldfish.png|link=DDPC28|Goldfish scooping HCPC08-Hime bought a giant senbei.png|link=HCPC08|Food stands Spooky / test of courage A classic Japanese summer pastime is telling horror stories. Sometimes this is combined with a test of courage. Some of the episodes listed here overlap with other themes like the summer festival. *FwPC29 (test of courage) *FwPCMH28 *FwPCSS26 *YPC527 *YPC5GG27 (test of courage) *FPC16 *SPC26 *SmPC28 (test of courage) FwPC29-Nagisa & Fuji-P placed their candle.png|link=FwPC29|Nagisa & Fuji-P placed their candle for the test of courage FPC16-Skeleton Nakewameke says hi.png|link=FPC16|A skeleton Nakewameke scares Love SmPC28-Happy March run away screaming.png|link=SmPC28|Happy and March scared by Majorina Tsukimi parties are held on the evening of a full moon in autumn. *FwPCSS34 *YPC5GG30 FwPCSS34-Moon viewing offerings.png|link=FwPCSS34|Moon viewing offerings Saki, Mai and Kazuya contemplating the Moon.jpg|link=FwPCSS34|Saki, Mai and Kazuya watching the full moon Sports day Can be held either in spring or autumn. *FwPC34 *YPC536 *SmPC18 *KKPCALM36 YPC536-The girls cross the finish line last.png|link=YPC536|Marathon finish SmPC18-Nao running the relay.png|link=SmPC18|Nao running the relay KKPCALM36-Aoi and her cheering squad.png|link=KKPCALM36|Aoi's cheering squad Cultural festival No fixed date, but usually held in autumn. *FwPC37 *FwPCMH37 *FwPCSS36/FwPCSS37 *FPC16 *HPC35/HPC36 *SmPC34 *DDPC32 *HCPC34 *GPPC37 *KKPCALM30 EpFwSS36-9.png|link=FwPCSS36|Saki & Mai posing with Mai's festival statue HPC36-Yuri Itsuki posing in front of crowd.png|link=HPC36|Combined fashion club / light music club show DDPC32-Aguri Makoto Rikka Alice at school festival.png|link=DDPC32|Aguri, Makoto, Rikka and Alice at their school's festival KKPCALM 30 Akira working on props.png|link=KKPCALM30|Akira working on props Halloween October 31. *SPC37 *HCPC37 *Go! Princess Pretty Cure The Movie *MTPC38/MTPC39 *KKPCALM37 *HuPC38 *STPC37 HCPC37-Takumi demands candy from Blue.png|link=HCPC37|Trick Or Treat MTPC38-Pumpkin Bird surrounded by magicians.png|link=MTPC38|Chasing the Pumpkin Bird in the Magic World KKPCALM37-Ciel & KiraPati collab.png|link=KKPCALM37|Halloween collaboration between Ciel's restaurant and KiraPati Christmas Christmas itself is on December 25, but what's celebrated more in Japan is Christmas Eve, December 24. *FwPC44 *FwPCMH42 *FwPCSS45 *YPC545 *YPC5GG44 *FPC45 *HPC44 *SPC44 *SmPC44 *DDPC44 *HCPC45 *GPPC45 *MTPC46 *KKPCALM45 *HuPC45 FwPC44-Nagisa & Fuji-P dream Xmas.png|link=FwPC44|Nagisa's dream Christmas with Fuji-P YPC5GG44-Xmas cake from Santa.png|link=YPC5GG44|Christmas cake Merry Xmas Noble Academy (10).png|link=GPPC45|Christmas party at Noble Academy MTPC46-Mirai Kotoha Riko dressed up with Santa beards.png|link=MTPC46|Mirai, Kotoha and Riko playing Santa New Year's Day January 1. Since most Pretty Cure seasons are gearing up for the final showdown around this time, not many have time to spend on New Year's traditions. *FwPC46 *YPC546 *DDPC45 *MTPC47 *KKPCALM46 *HuPC46 DDPC45-New Year's decoration at Mana's front door.png|link=DDPC45|New Year's decoration at Mana's front door MTPC EP47 Mirai Riko Kotoha praying at a shrine.png|link=MTPC47|First shrine visit FwPC46-Nagisa's New Year's card.png|link=FwPC46|Nagisa's New Year's greeting card Birthdays This is not a full list of birthdays, only the ones actually celebrated in the anime. *April 4, Yukishiro Honoka: FwPC10, FwPCMH09 *May 22, Ouji Masamune: SPC15 *July 7, Hagoromo Lala: STPC22 *August 7, Hyuuga Saki: FwPCSS26 *October 10, Misumi Nagisa: FwPC35, FwPCMH33 *October 12, Aino Megumi / Oresky: HCPC36 *November 8, Yumehara Nozomi: Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! The Movie *November 12, Izayoi Riko: MTPC40 *November 13, Shirabe Otokichi: SPC38 *November 20, Mishou Mai: FwPCSS40 *December 1, Madoka Aguri: DDPC42 *December 11, Fujimura Shougo: FwPCMH41 *January 7, Usami Ichika: KKPCALM46 FwPC10-Stack of presents for Honoka.png|link=FwPC10|A huge stack of presents for Honoka FwPCMH33-Nagisa birthday surprise by her family.png|link=FwPCMH33|Nagisa's family surprises her DDPC42-Aguri blows out the candles on the birthday cake.png|link=DDPC42|Aguri blows out the candles on her birthday cake MTPC40-Riko not really happy with her big party.png|link=MTPC40|Riko doesn't really like her big birthday party Category:Episode Lists